


Early Mornings

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, This wasn't supposed to be spicy but here we are, but its not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow and Clover's morning routine before work!With a bit of spice...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for a friend who does not have an ao3 account! Happy Birthday Maddie!!!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be spicy... it just kind of happened!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~<333

Qrow awoke to the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair and when he opened his eyes, there was Clover, looking at him with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. The soft smile on his face was only for Qrow and that knowledge warmed his heart. His husband leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, smiling still even when he pulled away.

“Good morning, sleepy bird.” Clover said as he placed more gentle kisses on his temple.

“Mornin’...” Qrow replied with a yawn as he enjoyed the attention.

“Did you sleep okay?” Clover asked, despite knowing the answer.

“I always do now…” Qrow replied as he snuggled into him more, letting out a contented sigh once he was satisfied.

Clover held him closer in turn. “Glad to hear it.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a short while longer until Clover spoke again.

“We should get up soon.” 

“Don’t wanna…” Qrow grumbled as he held Clover tighter in hopes that his husband wouldn’t get up.

“I know, but we have to.” Clover stated plainly but didn’t make a move to leave the embrace. 

“Don’t care…” Qrow mumbled, burying his face in the other’s chest.

“We’ve gotta get up, Qrow.” Clover told him, this time shifting to move despite the hesitancy in his voice.

“No, don’t go, Clover… You’re so warm and comfy.” Qrow protested as he held on even tighter. 

Clover smiled and said, “I don’t want to go either but I have to.”

“Can’t I tempt you to stay?” Qrow asked with fluttering eyelashes.

“Tempt me how?” Clover wondered with a knowing look. Qrow leaned in and kissed him in answer. It was slow and languid, fitting such a sleepy early morning. He shifted so that he was on top of Clover, straddling him, as they tasted each other. There was a smirk on Qrow’s face when he pulled away.

“Like that.” He said, sounding cocky.

Clover smirked back at him before bringing their lips together again in a heated kiss that Qrow eagerly returned. While Clover had Qrow distracted he flipped their positions so that he was on top, pinning Qrow down by the wrists. He pulled away to see Qrow breathing heavily with kiss swollen lips. 

“I like where this is going.” The lithe man said once he’d caught his breath.

“Too bad it's not what you’re thinking.” Clover told him and then let go of him as he moved away.

“Wait, what? Come back!” Qrow demanded as he latched onto Clover’s arm to prevent him from leaving. “It was just getting good!”

“As much as I’d love to continue, we have to get ready.” Clover sounded reluctant despite his conviction.

“There’s still time… We can stay in bed for a bit longer…” Qrow whined.

“How about we continue this in this shower instead?” Clover suggested with an outstretched hand. “It’ll help wake you up.” 

“Well I can’t say no to showering with you.” He replied as he grabbed the offered hand.

“I know.” Clover winked as he pulled him out of bed.

So they headed to the bathroom, taking off their underwear before stepping into the shower that was big enough for both of them, enjoying the warm water hitting their bodies.

“Just relax and let me do all the work.” Clover told Qrow as he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his hand. He started to run his hands through Qrow’s hair, gentle at first but then went a little harder as he massaged the shampoo into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Qrow hummed contentedly, he loved when Clover took care of him like this.

When he was satisfied with the cleaning he let Qrow rinse his hair. He grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap then began to clean Qrow’s body, starting with his neck. He took it slow, allowing them both to enjoy it as he moved from his neck to his shoulders, pressing a little harder there when he felt some knots before continuing along his arms, thoroughly giving attention to each finger individually. Qrow sighed at each little touch but groaned at the harder shoulder massage.

Clover then moved to Qrow’s chest and purposely brushed the cloth along his nipples, eliciting a soft noise from him but he didn’t linger there long. He wiped the cloth down Qrow’s abs, going lower and lower until he pressed his hand against Qrow’s heat causing him to let out a wanton moan. Before Clover could continue Qrow growled, pushed him against the shower wall and kissed him, their tongues pressing together, his hands on his chest as they explored each other's mouths. Qrow felt Clover’s hands grip his hips tightly and then press their fronts together, making them both groan into the kiss.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths and Clover took their heats in his hand and stroked them together. Qrow shuddered at the touch and spoke Clover’s name in a breathy whisper as he completely came undone. All he could think, all he could feel, was Clover as he gripped his shoulders for purchase. Clover continued the ministrations until they both cried out and felt their release leaving them with ragged breaths as they came down from their high.

Clover finished cleaning them up and exited the shower. He grabbed a towel and started drying Qrow’s hair which the shapeshifter protested at.

“I can do it myself you know.” He grumbled but didn’t try to stop his husband.

“I know, but I like taking care of you so let me do it.” Clover told him simply as he thoroughly dried his hair.

“Such a mother hen.” He said teasingly.

“You love it.” Clover kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, I do.” Qrow stuck his tongue out in defiance. 

They left the bathroom after drying themselves and got changed into their Huntsmen clothes. 

“How does an omelette sound for breakfast?” Clover asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Sounds good to me.” Qrow replied easily as he started up the coffee machine while Clover got to work on their food.

“Coming right up!” He exclaimed cheerily as he gathered the ingredients.

Qrow listened to Clover hum a tune while he cooked, he couldn’t help but tap his foot along to the rhythm. Clover was no professional but his singing voice was lovely, at least Qrow thought so but he loved everything about his husband so maybe he was a little biased.

Once the food and coffee was ready they sat down and ate. They enjoyed the spinach, cheese and ham omelettes and sipped away at their sweetened and plain black coffees. Thankfully, they could take their time since the first meeting of the day was later in the morning.

After everything was finished they put their plates in the sink to be washed later and finished getting ready until it was time to go. 

“Ready for the day, pretty bird?” 

“With you? Always.”

So they left their apartment, their hands intertwined the whole way as they made their way to start the work day.


End file.
